Sawed-Off Shotgun
The Sawn-off Shotgun, also known as the Sawed-off Shotgun, is a weapon available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and The Lost and Damned. This gun is based on a 12 Gauge Double-Barreled Shotgun with a shorter gun barrel and often a shorter or deleted stock. Compared to a standard shotgun, the sawed-off has a shorter effective range, but the more destructive power because of increased pellet velocity and wider spread cone means more collateral power. Its reduced size makes it easier to maneuver and conceal. Such a powerful and compact weapon is especially suitable for use in small spaces, such as by vehicle crews, and entry teams running through doorways. To make shotguns less concealable, many jurisdictions have a minimum legal length for shotgun barrels. GTA San Andreas Despite being a shotgun, it is held like a pistol; the player can even sprint while holding it. It is double barreled and can only fire two shells before a rather lengthy reload. At hitman level, the player can dual wield it and fire four shells instead. With hitman skill and unlimited ammo, the sawn-off shotgun is almost as powerful as a rocket launcher, as it will blow up a car with about 6 shells and a helicopter with about 24 and a Rhino if you give it enough shots. The Lost and Damned The sawn-off shotgun can now be used while riding motorcycles (not driving cars) to perform drive-bys. It only holds two shells per reload and a short effective range, but it is very powerful. It is exclusive to The Lost and Damned and cannot be found in Grand Theft Auto IV, nor in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The sawn-off shotgun is so powerful at close ranges, it becomes very impractical and suicidal to hit people with cars or attempt drive-bys during multiplayer matches, especially if the auto-aim is turned on. While on a motorcycle, this can be used to instantly set a vehicle on fire by shooting the rear tires. This weapon is usually a 1 hit kill, but sometimes takes 2 hits. Locations GTA San Andreas *East Los Santos, Los Santos - On the roof of The Pig Pen *Ganton, Los Santos - Available inside the Johnson House upon spraying over all 100 Gang Tags *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - Inside a train trailer. Initially, this one appears unobtainable as it is not possible to climb or jump inside the trailer; instead, it is obtainable by driving a car between the platform and the boxcar creating a bridge to get the sawed-off shotgun. *Vinewood, Los Santos - Between two studios *Palomino Creek, Red County - Behind the wall opposite of Jazz Mags, in front of a door of a house *Whitewood Estates, Las Venturas - Behind the Sindacco Abattoir *Redsands West, Las Venturas - Behind a dumpster in the alley south of the Xoomer gas station, east of the Las Venturas Bandits Stadium *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas - Atop a building south of the curvy road servicing the Las Venturas Airport The Lost and Damned *Given to the player at the beginning of the game *Can be bought at Terry's gun van. *Available at the player's safehouses after completing 10 Gang Wars *Seen during the mission Buyer's Market. It can be found behind cover when escaping from the building and the cops. *Call Jim and ask for one - (Before the Game's Completion). Gallery In-game model Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD.png|The Lost and Damned. Sawed-OffShotgun-TLAD-DriveBy.jpg HUD icons Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|The Lost and Damned. Trivia *When closely aimed at a ped or enemy,the sawn-off shotgun will kill them quickly. *As its name implies, the sawn-off shotgun is usually produced by home-made modification of a standard shotgun. In countries where handguns and pistol ammunition are rare due to legal restrictions or high price, criminals are known to convert legal or stolen hunting weapons into concealable weapons. *The Lost and Damned's rendition features dual triggers and hammers (exposed). *It is the signature weapon of Johnny Klebitz in The Lost and Damned. *Oddly, if looked upon closely while firing the sawn-off shotgun, it ejects shells after every shot. This would not happen in real life, as the shotgun depicted in-game is a break action, and the shells would stay in the chamber and would need to be manually removed. *In GTA San Andreas, if the Infinite ammo cheat is enabled and the player's weapons statistics are at maximum, this weapon is more than capable of taking out any foe the player encounters, even more so as CJ can move while he shoots. *The name "Sawn-Off Shotgun" is quite confusing. Because "Sawn-Off" or "Sawed-off" is a term to refer a shotgun which the barrel is shortened to increase the spread, even it is an automatic or pump action shotgun. Usually, Sawn-Off Shotguns with a break-open type are referred as "Lupara". *Johnny Klebitz starts TLAD with a Sawn-off shotgun holding 100 rounds. *Sawn-off shotguns are extremely unreliable in gunfights in GTA SA, as their range is limited, and occasionally, even if the player locks onto an enemy, the shotgun will miss its mark. *It also makes an appearance in Red Dead Redemption, another game by Rockstar. *It also makes an appearance in Max Payne 3 another game from Rockstar See also *Double Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-off shotgun article at Wikipedia de:Abgesägte Schrotflinte es:Escopeta recortada Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Shotguns